


Sombre Adulation

by dedougal



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Talyn, Jool and Chiana take whatever comfort they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sombre Adulation

Jool held Chiana close, as they rocked in the corridor outside the maintenance bay. Talyn had just gone to his final rest, and they sat entwined in the corridor, weeping. Moya seemed to be weeping with them, angry that the burial of her child should be so rudely interrupted.

 

Jool let Chiana cry. She hadn't known Talyn well, knowing him through the horror stories that Chiana and Rygel had told her, whilst they ate or drank crouched around the table. She would hear Rygel's stories of the grandness of the Hynerion Empire, and she would tell him of the advances her civilisation had made. After he left with Talyn, it was just Chiana and her. They had what Chiana called girl talk.

 

Chiana held her in the night when the strangeness of the whole situation had gotten too much for Jool. Chiana held her when she was scared, when Jool didn't know who else to turn to. It was here that Chiana told her that everything would be fine. Now it was Jool's turn. She rocked Chiana and together they wept.

 

When Chiana was exhausted, she helped her back to her cell, and they curled together on the bed. It wasn't like the nights that had started with pillow fights and ended with passion. It wasn't like those nights that Chiana came to Jool and woke her from her nightmares. Where all they needed was to hold each other until a new day on the leviathan - or a crisis - shook them from the bed. Tonight, Chiana needed someone to help her forget all the pain. The peacekeepers, Scorpius, being chased across the galaxy for a shipmate by a madman.

 

She wanted a happy memory to leave Moya with.

 

Her kisses were desperate at first, descending into tears as Jool refused to respond. Jool stopped her, held her close and kissed each and every one of the tears away. Her kisses were slow, mourning kisses. Her lips slowly parted Chiana's, and they slipped each other out of their clothing. It was as if every other time they had fucked had been practise for this, as Jool traced her hands along Chiana's collar bone, making her roll her head in pleasure.

 

It was a perfect time, both of them coming within seconds of each other, and sliding closer after the act, two sweat-soaked bodies holding each other close in the night. Jool kissed Chiana's eyelids as she slept in her arms, trying very hard to forget that she'd ever felt this way.

 

They would both be leaving soon.


End file.
